Skullgirl: In the Ninja Word
by Emperor92
Summary: Ubicado un año despues de la 4 Guerra Ninja: Una extraña fuerza proveniente de otro mundo ah desatado el caos en Konoha. El Skullheart ah llegado y condenara las almas de aquellos que se atrevan a interponerse en su camino. Pero aquellas que esten dispuestas a encararle, se veran tentadas en destruir su amenaza para siempre, o sucumbir ante su poder. Una nueva Skullgirl ah llegado
1. Prologo

**Skullgirl:**

**In the Ninja Word**

El Skullheart, son pocas las historias concretas acerca de este misterio y peligroso objeto lleno de un poder, tan misterioso como la realidad misma. Su mera existencia en el mundo, es la condena para la pobre alma desdichada en la cual su poder se posa. El Skullheart, selecciona a una victima, una inocente mujer a la cual condede un deseo, el cual se cumplirá sin ninguna duda. Pero el precio de este es alto, pues si es un deseo hecho con codicia, avaricia, con intenciones malévolas, o incluso teniendo una voluntad débil, el Skullheart tomara control de su victima y lo corromperá. Y asi, nacera una Skullgirl, destinada a destruir el mundo en donde ah nacido, viendo con dolor u orgullo, como su poder se manifiesta y pierde un rumbo. Por muchos años, La Trinidad, ah sido la religión que se ah dedicado a esparcir el poder del Skullheart a inocentes almas para convertirse en las elegidas y liderar el poder de una Skullgirl y cumplir su objetivo principal, destruir el mundo como lo conocemos.

Pero algo inesperado ah ocurrido en esta ocasión, el poder de una Skullgirl de nombre Marie Korbel y la intervención de varias involucradas en su lucha por alcanzar el Skullheart, altero la línea entre las dimensiones y provoco que todas cayeran en un mundo totalmente distinto. Este nuevo mundo solo se ah convertido en una victima mas para las intenciones del Skullheart, y aquellas que se vean involucradas en su camino, tendrán la opción de luchar en contra de este mal y destruirlo, o sucumbir ante su gran poder y tomar el poder para si misma. Es aquí, que el mundo ninja tendrá muy pronto a una nueva Skullgirl.

La vida de estas chicas esta por dar un giro, y tendrán que responder una duda en su corazón: ¿Usar el poder del Skullheart para cumplir sus propios deseos? O destruirlo para evitar que una victima mas sea tomada por este maléfico poder. Es asi como da inicio esta travesia, desde la perspectiva de cada una de las elegidas para encarar esta travesia.

Personajes jugables:

Hinata

Sakura

Ino

Tenten

Temari

Karin

Personajes bloqueados:

Naruto

Sasuke

¿?

¿?

Personajes secretos:

¿?

¿?

¿Qué camino elegirás primero? Se cuidadoso, pues no todos los caminos al Skullheart son felices.

**Nota del Autor:**

**Saludos queridos lectores.**

**Un nuevo proyecto esta aquí, y funciona de la siguiente forma: **

\- **Cada capitulo será sobre uno de los personajes que se mostro arriba**

\- **Se omitirán los combates, ya que el objtivo sobre todo es la trama**

\- **Los personajes originales de la serie de "Skullgirl" aparecerán, no todos en la historia de un personaje, sino que harán cameos en combates y como parte de la trama del mismo**

\- **Acabado cada capitulo, me gustaría sus opiniones sobre el final y que giro hubieran elegido ustedes**

\- **Aclaro que los finales se basan en como evoluciona la historia del personaje, ya sea bueno o malo**

\- **Los personajes bloqueados, se podrán seleccionar cumpliendo algunos elementos importantes en la trama y desifrando las pistas que aparecerán el cada capitulo**

\- **Los personajes secretos solo aparecerán cuando los demás anteriores ya sean tratados**

**Espero contar con su apoyo, comenten cual personaje quieren ver primero y opinen que giro tendrá al final de su historia. **

**Gracias por su apoyo y que tengan un buen dia**


	2. Ino Yamanaka

**Skullgirl:**

**In the Ninja Word**

**Ino Yamanaka: **

**_"¡Allá vamos!"_**

Era un día normal en la Aldea de la hoja para Ino Yamanaka, la heredera de su clan y una joven ninja que desde hace un año se había consolidado como una hábil experta con sus jutsus mentales. Aunque sus habilidades con el **Ninjutsu Medico **eran grandes, le dolía saber que su mejor amiga se quedara con un renombre más grande, pues fue Sakura Haruno quien había ayudado a culminar con la amenaza a la que se había enfrentado Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha. Y aunque el sacrificio de su padre no fue olvidado, como el de muchos otros ninjas que dieron su vida por salvar su mundo, ella al menor hubiera aceptado un poco más de crédito, reconocimiento, algunos chicos que se pelearan por su atención. Pero la rubia se sentía orgullosa de su madurez y su voluntad para seguir adelante, no como su amiga peli rosada, que se pasaba muchos de sus días esperando el regreso de su amado, una espera que podría ser eterna.

— ¡Mama, saldré por unas flores! – hablo la chica desde la salida de la florería - ¡No me tardo!

— Ten cuidado hija – las palabras de su madre estaban llenas de preocupación – recuerda que desde hace días que han desaparecido varias personas

— Descuida mamá, tendré cuidado

Con una canasta en mano para recoger lo que necesitaba, Ino salió de su casa con rumbo al bosque que solía visitar para recoger flores. Durante el camino pensó en las palabras de su madre. Desde hace días que una especie de temblor sacudió la aldea, sin algún indicio del origen del mismo, y justo después de eso, se reportaron desapariciones de personas en la aldea, la mayoría eran de jovencitas de la edad de Ino, desde ninjas a civiles. El Hokage y los escuadrones ANBU no habían podido dar con el causante de dichos secuestros, pero era más preocupante que los cuerpos eran encontrados al día siguiente, pero sin ningún rastro de sangre en sus cuerpos. La chica llego al bosque tratando de borrar esos pensamientos y empezó a recolectar algunas flores y hierbas medicinales para sus sesiones de práctica del **Ninjutsu Medico. **En eso, sintió como se estremeció la tierra a su alrededor y lo siguiente que vio, fueron varios esqueletos salir de la tierra, por todas partes.

— ¡Kyaaaa! – fue la reacción más natural que pudo expresar Ino en ese momento - ¡¿Pero qué pasa?!

— ¡Ino! – en eso, Kiba y su confiable compañero canino Akamaru aparecieron destruyendo a varios esqueletos - ¿Estas bien?

— Sí, solo me asuste – la chica y su compañero vieron que los esqueletos no les prestaban atención y caminaban con rumbo desconocido - ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

— No lo sé, Akamaru y yo entrenábamos en el bosque y de la nada aparecieron estos esqueletos. Pero parece que no tienen intención de atacar o algo por el estilo

— Deben dirigirse a algún lugar en específico – hablo Ino mirando como los esqueletos seguían su camino, algunos dirigiéndose a la ciudad – pero no creo que sea algo natural…

— Esto lo causa una Skullgirl

Ambos ninjas miraron detrás suyo el origen de una voz masculina gruesa que les hablo. Ahí se encontraba una chica de vestido morado oscuro muy largo y pegado a sus piernas, mientras la parte superior llevaba un protector con la forma de cráneo y sus mangas, separadas de sus hombros, eran a rayas blancas y rojas, al igual que sus medias. Pero lo más resaltable de esa chica, era que era una zombie y sobre su cabeza y alrededor de su cuerpo, una especie de serpiente blanca le rodeaba a forma de protección, además de tener la boca cocida por completo.

— El Skullgirl es la responsable de todo esto – hablo la cabeza de serpiente con seriedad – su poder está reanimando a los muerto de este mundo

— _Fue su poder el que nos trajo aquí también _– Ino y Kiba se sorprendieron de escuchar la voz de la chica zombie, pero en su cabeza, pues sus labios estaban sellados de forma permanente – _esto no puede ser bueno_

— ¿Tú conoces lo que ocurre aquí? – pregunto Kiba de forma desafiante – más te vale que hables, porque si eres responsable…

— Que insolente es este muchacho – hablo el reptil desde la cabeza de la chica – Squigly, será mejor irnos de inmediato…

— ¡No escaparan a ningún lado!

— Espera Kiba – Ino detuvo las intenciones de su compañero con seriedad – si esto está ocurriendo en la Aldea, debemos informar lo que acabamos de averiguar al Hokage de inmediato. Yo me ocupo de ella

— ¿Podrás tu sola Ino?

— Recuerda que mi especialidad es la recolección de información, yo me ocupo

— De acuerdo, pero ten cuidado

Kiba y Akamaru desaparecieron rápidamente, mientras Ino miraba de forma analítica a la chica frente suyo.

— No deseo tener un problema contigo, solo deseo información

— _Aun si te la doy, sería peligroso que te involucraras _– hablo Squigly con preocupación – _el Skullheart es una reliquia muy peligrosa y este mundo se encuentra en peligro por su culpa_

— Bueno, esta es mi aldea y no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados si se encuentra en peligro – Ino se puso en guardia en frente de la zombie – si debo pelear contigo para obtener información, lo hare

— No hay opción pequeña – la cabeza de reptil gruño con enojo – tendremos que luchar

— _De acuerdo Leviatán_ – Squigly se puso en guardia

**Escenario: Campó de Flores rodeado de árboles con algunos esqueletos al fondo**

**Pelea: Ino vs Squigly**

**Gana Ino**

Ino se colocó frente a la chica zombie que estaba agotada por la pelea mientras preparaba su jutsu.

— Esto será rápido – la rubia ninja hizo algunas posiciones de manos con rapidez – **Jutsu Transferencia de Mente **

Cuando la mente de Ino entro en contacto con la de Squigly, una segunda entro en choque y desconcentro a la rubia, deshaciendo su jutsu. Al mirar, vio al reptil de nombre Leviatán ayudando a la chica a levantarse.

— Lo siento, pero mientras este unido a ella, no puedes controlar su mente – hablo Leviatán con enojo – por eso no somos controlados por la Skullgirl que ataca tu Aldea

— De todas formas, necesito información sobre lo que ocurre

— _Lo siento, pero no puedo _– en eso, Squigly desprendió un brillo purpura de su cuerpo y desapareció

— ¿Cómo hizo eso? – Ino vio a todos lados intentando buscar a la chica – esto no es bueno, será mejor que me dirija a la aldea lo más pronto posible

Ino tomo rumbo hacia la aldea siguiendo a los esqueletos. Pero no se dio cuenta que una silueta negra con forma femenina la observaba desde las sombras.

— **_Una candidata interesante _**– una voz de mujer distorsionada se escuchó provenir de la silueta – **_debemos vigilarla_**

**Nota: Las siguientes peleas y las que seguirán apareciendo, aunque no influyen en la historia de forma relevante, se colocan como temática del juego/historia**

**Escenario: Entrada a la aldea abierta con algunos aldeanos observando como espectadores**

**Pelea: Ino vs Cerebella**

**Gana Ino**

Ino llego al centro de la Aldea, donde los esqueletos seguían su camino hacia la Torre del Hokage y observo como sobre la Roca Hokage, los esqueletos parecían congregarse, siendo atraídos por una extraña luz blanca.

— Así que ahí es donde se dirigen – Ino miro el escenario con seriedad – espero que mi mamá este bien

— Ino, es bueno verte – en eso, la rubia vio llegar a Shikamaru, junto con Sai y Kiba

— Les dije que regresaría pronto – hablo Kiba – supongo que acabaste con esa chica zombie

— Sí y con otras más que encontré en mi camino

— El Hokage informo que el origen de lo que ocurre se centra en la cima de la Roca Hokage – hablo Shikamaru con seriedad – Naruto fue informado, pero algo se interpuso en su camino. Así que formare un equipo para averiguar sobre el peligro. Necesitamos que nos acompañes Ino

— Lo hare, pero primero quiero asegurarme que mi mamá este bien

— Yo iré contigo – Sai se acercó a la chica con seriedad – puede ser peligroso recorrer las calles en estas circunstancias sin compañía

— Gracias Sai-kun, tu compañía me vendría bien – Ino no pudo reprimir el leve rubor en sus mejillas

— Tengan cuidado, nos reuniremos después en la sima

Shikamaru y Kiba se alejaron para cumplir con su misión, mientras que Ino y Sai tomaban rumbo al hogar de la Yamanaka. En el camino, se toparon con varios esqueletos, aunque algunos si se mostraban más violentos que los vistos en el bosque, pero Sai los repelía fácilmente. Unos minutos después, llegaron a la calle principal de la aldea, que conectaba con varios puestos y tiendas, entre los cuales estaba la Florería Yamanaka.

— Dices que la chica zombie dijo Skullgirl, que extraño

— ¿Por qué lo dices Sai-kun?

— Había leído algo sobre ese objeto en unos pergaminos antiguos de Danzo. Pero se supone que era una historia de mundos muy lejanos a este

— Tiene sentido, dijo que venía de otra dimensión – Ino miro a su alrededor y vio todo muy vacío - ¿Dónde estarán todos?

— Tal vez los ANBU ya los llevaron a los refugios

— Sai, revisa en las otras tiendas, yo buscare a mi madre en la florería

— Ten cuidado Ino

Sai dio un salto rápido y empezó a registrar la zona. La rubia entro en la florería y vio todo en orden, aunque no parecía haber nadie. Salió de la tienda y escucho a alguien luchando cerca. Al acercarse, vio a una chica que usaba uniforme escolar que consiste en una minifalda, una corbata y unas calcetas que llegan hasta el muslo de la pierna, todos ellos son de color purpura, también se pone una camisa de cuello blanco con botones y zapatos de color café oscuro. Además, su cabello era negro y muy alborotado.

— Oye, esto es peligroso – Ino se acercó a la chica, pero su cabello le alejo de forma violenta

— Deberías alejarte niña – en eso, una voz gruesa hablo – no te metas en nuestro camino

— ¿Acaso tu cabello hablo? – Ino se asustó al descubrir unos filosos colmillos salir del cabello de la chica

— Samson, no te alteres – la chica se giró para ver a Ino – descuida, no tengo problemas para luchar con estos esqueletos

— Solo son una pila de huesos estúpidos – el cabello volvió a hablar con burla – todo por culpa de la Skullgirl

— ¿Ustedes la conocen? Necesito que me digan lo que saben sobre ella

— No necesitas saberlo, nosotros nos encargarnos. Hora de irnos Filia

— Samson, es un ejército de esqueletos, ¿Crees que podremos contra ellos?

— Debes tener fe niña, después de todo, ese es tu deseo, ¿No es así?

— Lo siento, pero necesito información – Ino se puso en guardia frente a la chica – te llamas Filia, lo siento pero deberé detenerte

— Si quiero cumplir mi deseo, debo apartarte de mi camino

**Escenario: Calles de Konoha. Al fondo Ichiraku Ramen**

**Ino vs Filia**

**Gana Ino**

— Demonios, sí que es fuerte – hablo Samson con pesar mientras Filia jadeaba con dolor – creo que estos llamados ninjas son poderoso niña

— Te dije que escapáramos Samson – la chica se puso de rodillas mientras apretaba sus manos con dolor – ahora quedare atrapada en este mundo y sin mis recuerdos

— ¿Tus recuerdos? – Ino se acercó con cautela a la chica - ¿Por qué buscabas a la Skullgirl?

— Si tomaba el Skullheart, le pediría que me devolviera mis recuerdos

— Ese Skullheart, ¿Cumple los deseos?

— Si tu corazón es puro y tu deseo no es ambicioso, se cumplirá sin ningún problema

— Entiendo – Ino vio al cabello parlante y luego a la chica – mira, si me dices lo que necesito saber, yo podría ayudarte a recuperar tus recuerdos sin ningún problema

— ¿Puedes hacer eso?

— Es una de mis habilidades, pero dime antes, ¿Dónde puedo encontrar a esta Skullgirl?

— Una criatura, la llaman Doublé, es quien trabaja para la Skullgirl. En donde se encuentren los esqueletos, la encontraras a ella – hablo Samson con seriedad

— ¡Ino! – en eso, apareció Sai con rapidez – hay problemas. En la cima de la Roca Hokage

— Ahí es donde está la Skullgirl – Ino se levantó para ver al pelinegro pálido – Sai, lleva a Filia a los refugios, le ayudare en cuanto termine con esto

— ¿A dónde iras a tu?

— A terminar con esto de una vez

— Gracias Ino

— Te debemos una

Con una sonrisa, Ino se despidió de Filia y Samson que parecían más aliviados, para tomar rumbo a la Roca Hokage.

**Escenario: Calles de Konoha**

**Ino vs Peacock**

**Gana Ino**

Ino logro escalar a la sima de la Roca Hokage, y se sorprendió de ver al fondo una especie de santuario donde varios esqueletos se aglomeraban para intentar entrar.

— ¿Desde cuándo esta ese edificio ahí? – Ino no comprendía la situación - ¿Habrá llegado junto a los demás?

— ¡Ino! – en eso, aparece Sakura en frente a la rubia - ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Investigando lo que sucede, ¿Qué haces tú aquí frentona?

— También investigando, pero descuida Ino yo me ocupare de todo a partir de ahora

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? Si sabes lo peligroso que es no debes ir sola Sakura

— No lo entiendes Ino, esto es peligroso. Yo me ocupare de la Skullgirl

— ¿Cómo sabes sobre la Skullgirl? ¿Acaso sabes…?

— Eso no importa – Sakura le dio la espalda a su amiga con preocupación – yo me encargo, solo vete de aquí

— Ni creas Sakura – la rubia se interpuso en el camino de su amiga con enojo – por lo que escuche, si tu deseo no es puro, te corromperá

— ¿Y tú qué sabes? Mi deseo no es avaricioso ni impuro…

— Por como actúas, presiento que tiene que ver con Sasuke

— Eso no es de tu incumbencia, ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Acaso no pedirás un deseo egoísta como el mío?

— Lo que me preocupa más ahora, es la seguridad de la aldea – Ino se puso en guardia frente a su amiga – y tengo que detenerte de hacer una locura que nos perjudique

**Escenario: Sima de la Roca Hokage. Al fondo se ve una gran turba de esqueletos y una Iglesia sobre la cual está un torbellino azul**

**Ino vs Sakura **

**Gana Sakura**

— Ino… quiero ese deseo – Sakura yacía de rodillas con dolor por la pelea – es mío…

— Lo siento Sakura, pero no estás bien. Espero que entres en razón pronto

La rubia vio con tristeza a su amiga y se alejó para entrar al extraño santuario. Una vez adentro, se sorprendió de ver todo en orden, con vitrales de mujeres extrañas y un ambiente siniestro que llenaba el lugar.

— ¿Cómo es que este lugar se mantiene en pie con todo el alboroto de allá afuera?

— **Eso mi niña, es el poder de la fe**

Ino vio frente a suyo a una monja con los ojos cerrados y detrás de ella apareció una mujer con unas ropas de enfermera muy cortas para su voluptuoso cuerpo y en su ojo derecho.

— ¿Ella es el espécimen que encontraste? – hablo la enfermera con seriedad – eh visto a varias chicas de este lugar, pero son pocas las que sobresaltan

— **Ella tiene talento, solo debemos ponerla a prueba **– la monja abrió sus ojos revelando que estaban totalmente en blanco – **si sobresale, será una candidata perfecta**

— No sé de qué hablan, pero no soy la conejilla de indias de nadie – Ino se puso en guardia frente a esas mujeres – si ustedes son las causantes de los problemas en mi aldea, se las verán conmigo

— Todo el que lo intenta muerde el polvo – la enfermera sonrió con malicia mientras tomaba sus armas en mano – veamos si tú eres interesante. ¿No importa si la lastimo un poco Doublé?

— **Solo no lo suficiente para que tome el lugar de Marie **– en eso, la monja abrió su boca muy grande y su interior se abrió, revelando a una criatura grotesca y cambiante de forma – **veamos de que eres capaz pequeña **

— Un monstruo y una enfermera loca. Creo que este día no podría ponerse peor

**Escenario: Iglesia de la Trinidad**

**Ino vs Valentine y Doublé**

**Gana Ino**

Ino derroto a las dos criaturas y en eso, vio un destello blanco que provenía desde una puerta al fondo. Al acercarse, se percató que había una escalinata que conducía a lo que parecía un sótano. Con pasos lentos fue bajando varios pisos, hasta que llego a lo que parecían unas catacumbas llenas de varias tumbas y en medio de todo eso vio a una chica vestida con un traje de maid en blanco y negro. Pero su semblante era intimidante y sombrío.

— **_Tú perteneces a este mundo, ¿Cómo diste conmigo tan fácilmente? _**– hablo la chica maid con seriedad y fuerza

— ¿Quién dijo que fue fácil? Así que, tú eres la dichosa Skullgirl de la que llevo escuchando todo el día ¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer en mi Aldea?

— **_Mi intención no era atacar tu mundo. Pero necesito de su energía para volver al mío. El fin justifica los medios_**

— No para mí. Estas atacando a personas inocentes, que no te hicieron nada. Si necesitabas ayuda, te la hubiéramos dado

— **_Ya es muy tarde, debo cumplir con mi objetivo y regresar a mi mundo – _**Marie levanto los brazos haciendo que todo el lugar se estremeciera – **_nadie me lo va a impedir_**

— Yo sí, no te dejare salirte con la tuya

Mario alzo los brazos y una gran cantidad de huesos y esqueletos se agruparon a su alrededor. Abrió sus ojos con fuerza, revelando una iris de cráneo rojo en todo su esplendor y una intención de ira en todo su ser.

**Escenario: Refugio de la Skullgirl**

**Ino vs Marie**

**Gana Ino**

Después de una difícil batalla, Ino contemplo frente suyo a la extraña reliquia que causo tantos problemas, el Skullheart. Se sentía una vibra malvada a su alrededor, al igual que una tentación terrible por poner a prueba su dichoso poder.

— **_Adelante niña, yo sé que eso quieres – _**el Skullheart hablo con una voz tenebrosa – **_yo te concederé cualquier deseo que me pidas_**

— Cualquier deseo – Ino cerró los ojos pensativa, recordando a sus amigos, a su madre, a su padre y a su sensei Asuma y a muchos más que habían muerto hace ya un año – no, ellos no querrían eso. Esta es una nueva senda y no creo que sea lo correcto. Además, ya estoy feliz con la vida que tengo

— ¡Ino! – en eso, aparecieron Shikamaru y Sai a su alrededor - ¿Te encuentras bien?

— Sí, no fue tan difícil como creí. Se perdieron de una gran pelea

— Lo bueno es que estas bien – hablo Sai con tranquilidad – tu madre y otros civiles están a salvo en los refugios

— Ya veo, es un alivio – Ino miro detrás suyo donde seguía flotando el Skullheart – ahora, ¿Qué haremos con esta cosa?

— ¡Es mío! – en eso, apareció Sakura detrás del grupo con velocidad - ¡El Skullheart será mío!

— ¡Sakura, no!

La peli rosa estaba por tomar el extraño artículo, pero Shikamaru la detuvo haciendo uso de su **Jutsu de Sombra**. Una vez detenida, Ino la miro con tristeza, sobre todo al ver la desesperación de su amiga por obtener el peligroso artículo.

— ¡No, es mío! ¡Ese deseo debe ser mío! – gritaba Sakura con desesperación

— Un deseo, puede llegar a corromper el corazón de los demás – con un movimiento rápido, Ino noqueo a su amiga – lo siento Sakura, esta no eres tu

Los tres jóvenes vieron cómo se desplomaba en el suelo la que alguna vez fue su compañera, pero ahora era diferente, todo por la influencia del Skullheart. Unos días después, el Skullheart fue puesto en custodia en una prisión especial vigilado las 24 horas, para obtener más información sobre su procedencia. Aunque apenada, Ino se llevó un buen reconocimiento por su ayuda en la salvación de la aldea, pero ella lo acepto. Siempre le gustó la idea de ser el centro de atención, pero eso había quedado en el pasado. Después de todo, personas que luchan por conseguir sus sueños, son mejores que aquellas que se corrompen en el camino, por cumplir con sus caprichos. Un tiempo después, la rubia se encontraba caminando por los pasillos del Hospital de Konoha con rumbo a una sesión más de atención. Había tenido una mañana difícil, pues tenía que atender a su ex amiga peli rosada que había caído en la desesperación y ahora se encontraba encerrada, mientras dedicaba todos sus días a gritar que el Skullheart le pertenecía, mientras su maestra, Lady Tsunade, inútilmente trataba de sanarla. Pero era mejor olvidarlo, y más el día de hoy porque tendría una cita con Sai, el cual se había vuelto muy atento con ella.

— Bueno, otro día más aquí – Ino entro a su consultorio donde vio a Filia sentada esperándola, mientras usaba un conjunto más adecuado al mundo ninja - ¿Lista para otra sesión de recuerdos Filia?

— Sí, me siento mejor cada vez que los recupero

— Fue buena idea quedarnos en este mundo niña – hablo Samson con arrogancia

— Sería más cómodo si no te pasaras las noches bebiendo y apostando con los amigos de Ino

— No puedo evitarlo

— Bueno, dejen de discutir – la rubia ninja tomo asiento en frente de Filia riendo de la pequeña discusión de los dos – ahora comencemos

Ino se preparaba para entrar en la mente de Filia para excavar más en sus memorias. Pero aunque no era muy difícil, no podía evitar pensar en lo que ocurriría al final. Después de todo, Samson se negaba a revelarlo, pero tarde o temprano, el destino final de Filia sería inevitable. Ojala pudiera hacer algo más por ella

**Fin**

* * *

**¡Felicitaciones, Final de Ino desbloqueado!**

**Pista de un personaje secreto disponible.**

**Pídela por mensaje**

**Gracias por tu tiempo**


	3. Temari del Desierto

**Skullgirl:**

**In the Ninja Word**

**Temari del Desierto: _"¡No te metas conmigo!"_**

La brisa soplaba con tranquilidad esa mañana por el bosque, por el cual caminaba Temari del Desierto, la actual embajadora entre las Aldeas de Suna y Konoha. Aunque la principal razón de su viaje era una entrega sencilla de unos documentos, no negaba que deseaba ver a sus amigos en Konoha, sobre todo a cierto chico perezoso, aunque no quisiera admitirlo. Ya casi era medio día y estaba por llegar a la aldea, cuando un gran estruendo sacudió todo el bosque. Temari vio a su alrededor creyendo que era un ataque, pero se sorprendió al ver un torbellino violeta a lo lejos que provenía de la aldea. Apresuro su paso y entonces su camino se vio bloqueado por varios esqueletos, entre los cuales había algunos hostiles.

— ¿Qué significa esto? – Temari tomo su abanico por los esqueletos que se abalanzaban sobre ella - ¡Fuera de mi camino!

Con una poderosa ráfaga, la chica aparto a todos los esqueletos con facilidad para seguir por su camino. En eso vio que alguien luchaba contra los esqueletos delante suyo. Era una chica que luchaba contra los esqueletos junto a varios soldados con máscaras de gas. La chica usaba un vestido con minifalda color negro muy ajustado a su cuerpo y de mangas largas. Llevaba un collar de cruz plateado y su cabello era rojo, largo y liso, cubriendo su ojo derecho. Llevaba una especie de paraguas negro en sus manos con una punta muy afilada y unas extrañas esferas amarillas. Los soldados usaban uniformes grises por completo.

— Señorita Parasoul – hablo uno de los soldados con seriedad – temo que el poder de la Skullgirl ha empezado a manifestarse en este mundo

— Esta Aldea parece ser la victima de su terrible poder – hablo la pelirroja con seriedad mirando el torbellino a lo lejos – debemos movilizarnos de inmediato para detener esta amenaza

— ¿De qué amenaza hablas? – Temari se acercó a la chica con molestia – necesito la información que posees de inmediato

— ¿Vives en este lugar?

— No, pero soy embajadora de mi aldea con Konoha – respondió Temari a la pregunta de la pelirroja – toda información que explique lo que sucede será vital

— Lo lamento, pero esto es muy peligroso. Nosotros nos encargaremos

— No sé quién te crees para darme ordenes, pero te advierto que conseguiré lo que quiero así sea por las malas – Temari se puso en guardia con molestia

— Nos encargaremos de ella señorita Parasoul – hablo uno de los soldados mientras otros se le unían

— Solo cúbranme la espalda y prepárense para irse – la mencionada solo alzo su paraguas y su arma en su mano – no puedo perder el tiempo contigo, pero si necesito derrotarte para que entres en razón, tendré que hacerlo

— Inténtalo si puedes

**Escenario: Camino en el bosque. El cielo esta nublado y gris mientras al fondo se ven personas pasando y esqueletos escondidos detrás de los arboles**

**Pelea: Temari vs Parasoul**

**Gana Temari**

— ¡Señorita Parasoul! – los soldados rápidamente la rodearon para protegerla

— Lo siento, pero si se trata de defender a mi aldea o a Konoha puedo ponerme muy ruda – Temari se puso en guardia al ver cómo era rodeada por los soldados - ¿Ustedes también?

— ¡Esperen! – la pelirroja pudo pararse apenas mientras era ayudada por un soldado – ella es un ninja de este mundo. Adam, dale la información que necesite

— Como ordene señorita – un sujeto de cabello gris y mirada seria se acercó a Temari que se relajó un poco – lo único que sabemos con seguridad, es que la Skullgirl, una entidad maligna de nuestro mundo, llego a este arrastrándonos a nosotros y varias personas más de nuestro mundo

— ¿Y qué es lo que quiere?

— Por lo que hemos investigado en estos días, está reuniendo fuerza para regresar a su mundo – respondió Parasoul a la pregunta de Temari – ella se alimenta de la energía de los muertos, pero no es capaz de medir sus límites, por lo que ataca también a civiles o personas inocentes

— Entiendo – Temari volvió a mirar a lo lejos la aldea y pensó en pedir refuerzos a Suna, pero no llegarían a tiempo – bien, debo ir a investigar

— Ten cuidado, la Skullgirl tiene asistentes que muy poderosas. Además, el Skullheart debe ser destruido para evitar que otros den mal uso a su poder

— Toda amenaza es destruida, eso no lo dudes – Temari guardo su abanico y corrió hacia Konoha - ¡Gracias por la información!

— ¿Qué debemos hacer señorita Parasoul? – pregunto Adam hacia su superior

— Por ahora reagruparnos y asistir en lo que podamos. Un reino o una aldea en peligro, sin importar que, protegeremos a cualquier víctima de la Skullgirl

— ¡Si señorita!

Temari apresuro su paso para llegar a Konoha, esperando que sus conocidos en la aldea no estuvieran en peligro.

**Escenario: Campo de Flores**

**Temari vs Filia**

**Gana Temari**

Después de varios minutos, Temari llego a la entrada de Konoha, donde varios aldeanos y civiles huían de los esqueletos que los atacaban. La chica se dispuso a luchar con ellos, pero una lluvia de kunai los detuvo por completo. En eso, aparece Tenten con varios de sus pergaminos de armas en sus manos lista para pelear.

— ¿Acaso estas cosas no tienen fin? – Tenten recogía varios de sus kunai con molestia – aparecen de cualquier lado

— Tenten – la mencionada reacción al llamado de Temari - ¿Qué ocurre aquí?

— Temari, es bueno verte. Estos esqueletos empezaron a aparecer de la nada y empezaron a atacar a todos aquí sin ninguna consideración

— Es por culpa de una entidad llamada Skullgirl. Según lo que investigue, ella es la causante de esto, pero no sé dónde esta

— ¿Skullgirl? Creo que escuche a una chica muy rara que la estaba buscando, pero tenía rasgos felinos – Tenten saco otro pergamino lista para irse – será mejor que la busque de inmediato

— No, yo puedo encargarme. Debes informar al Hokage de esto para que se preparen y la busquen

— ¡Oye, no me des órdenes! – Tenten se enojó ante esas palabras – tu eres la visitante aquí, así que tu dile al Hokage, yo cazare a esa Skullgirl

— Soy una embajadora de Suna y además me preocupo por este lugar. No te pongas necia o sino…

— ¿Sino que? Ahora soy mucho más fuerte y hábil que tú. Por algo soy discípula de Guy-sensei

— Si te vas a poner necia, no me dejas opción – Temari saco su abanico mientras la chica preparaba un pergamino – te refrescare la memoria de cuando te derrote en los exámenes Chunin

— ¡Ahora será diferente!

**Escenario: Entrada a Konoha**

**Temari vs Tenten **

**Gana Temari**

— ¿Ya recordaste como te humille en aquella ocasión? – Temari guardo su abanico mientras Tenten jadeaba de rodillas

— Solo te di ventaja – Tenten intentaba levantarse, pero había quedado muy cansada – la próxima vez te ganare

— Solo si hay una próxima – en eso, apareció Shikamaru junto a Chouji – la aldea se encuentra en peligro, no es tiempo de pelear entre nosotros

— Díselo a ella, yo no empecé esta pelea – Temari miro hacia la Roca Hokage mientras Chouji ayudaba a Tenten a levantarse

— Eso no importa ahora, la aldea se encuentra bajo amenaza – Shikamaru apunto a la cima de la Torre Hokage, sobre el monumento – los esqueletos se detuvieron de su ataque a los civiles y se concentran en la cima, en una especie de Santuario

— Así que ahí es donde se esconde la Skullgirl – Temari miro detenidamente como el vórtice purpura se intensificaba a cada momento – según lo que escuche, ella es la causante de esto

— Ino también consiguió algo de información, pero los esqueletos no permiten el paso de nadie a esa zona – exclamo Chouji con seriedad – debe haber una forma de llegar a esa zona

— Si vamos en gran número nos verán a la distancia. Es mejor un ataque sigiloso a sorpresa y moverse entre las calles de Konoha sin llamar la atención

— ¿Dónde está Naruto? Él es más hábil para esta labor – pregunto Temari al escuchar el plan de Shikamaru

— Él se está encargando de una amenaza similar que llego con esa tal Skullgirl, así que nosotros nos encargamos de eso por mientras

— Entonces no perdamos tiempo. Empezare y llegare a la cima

— Una cosa más Temari – Shikamaru tomo del brazo a la chica con seriedad – según lo que nos contó Ino, el Skullheart concede un deseo, el cual puede ser peligroso. Así que no intentes pedir algo

— Soy una chica de gustos sencillos y algo como un deseo no me va a tentar – Temari se soltó del agarre de Shikamaru y se alejó – hagan lo suyo, yo haré lo mío

Sin dar tiempo a esperar más, Temari se alejó por las calles de Konoha, mientras Shikamaru y compañía la veían alejarse, aunque el pelinegro Nara no pudo ocultar su preocupación por la chica se Suna.

**Escenario: Calles de Konoha**

**Temari vs Cerebella**

**Gana Temari**

Después de avanzar un buen tramo, Temari llego a una de las calles de Konoha, pero se asustó al ver a muchos ninjas de Konoha heridos, pero no estaban muertos. Se acercó a uno que estaba aún despierto.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Quién les hizo esto, los esqueletos?

— No, fue otra persona – el ninja señalo su pecho donde tenía la marca de un zarpazo – una mujer con rasgos felinos. Intentamos capturarla pero se nos fue imposible

— ¿Rasgos felinos? – Temari recordó lo que había mencionado Tenten antes - ¿Por dónde se fue?

— Dijo que quería observar bien la situación, así que debió subir a los tejados de los locales – el ninja se levantó poco a poco, pero aun con dolor

— Ayuda a tus compañeros mientras yo investigo lo que sucede

Temari salto sobre los tejados para buscar a la causante de ese ataque. A lo lejos pudo verla, una chica de cabello recortado y rubio

— Valla, esta pintoresca aldea tiene estilo, lástima que se encuentra bajo ataque, miau – la chica estiraba sus brazos con pesar – lo primero será encontrar a la chica Skullgirl para regresar a Little Innsmouth

— ¡Alto ahí! – Temari apareció detrás de la chica sobre otro tejado – no te muevas

— No puedes evitar que me mueva – la felina giro su cabeza y luego su cuerpo por completo – es parte de mi instinto

— ¿Acaso puedes girar tu cuerpo a voluntad?

— Por supuesto, es lo que me hace especial. Me llamo Nadia, pero me llaman Miss Fortune, y no tengo tiempo para un juego de gatos contigo

— Lastimaste a las personas de la aldea, eso no lo puedo perdonar

— Ellos se metieron en mi cacería – Nadia levanto sus garras a forma de desafío – si quieres terminar igual que ellos, empecemos

**Escenario: Tejados de Konoha. Un gran tejado y varios similares al fondo, el cielo está cubierto de nubes grises**

**Temari vs Miss Fortune**

**Gana Temari**

— Eres muy fuerte y sobre todo difícil de cortar – Temari guardaba su abanico mientras se acercaba a la chica derrotada

— Esto es por el poder en mi interior – Nadia se levantó con pesar por la pelea – admito que eres muy fuerte y me disculpo por los pequeños ratoncitos que lastime antes. Ellos me amenazaron primero

— No los mataste ni nada y parece que también buscas a la llamada Skullgirl

— Solo quiero volver a mi mundo, pero no lastimando a otros que ni siquiera me han cortado las garras

— Escucha, yo puedo ayudarte a conseguirte un hogar por mientras estas aquí. Pero hasta entonces, mejor quédate a resguardo mientras yo me encargo de la Skullgirl

— De acuerdo, pero más te vale regresar para que tomemos un vaso de leche tu y yo, miau

Temari le sonrió a su nueva amiga mientras corría hacia la cima de la Roca Hokage, ya el torbellino que se alzaba hacia el cielo cada vez se veía más peligroso.

**Escenario: Calles de Konoha**

**Temari vs Peacock**

**Gana Temari**

**Escenario: Sima de la Roca Hokage**

**Temari vs Squigly**

Temari llego a lo que parecía ser una iglesia que se encontraba libre de peligro, mientras los esqueletos a su alrededor no le hacían ningún daño. La chica se adentró al lugar, sintiendo un aura de amenaza y peligro a su alrededor.

— ¿Qué hace un lugar como este aquí? Nunca lo había visto…

— Se manifestó gracias al poder de Marie, la Skullgirl – hablo una voz femenina en frente de Temari

La rubia de Suna vio a una enfermera de ropa muy ajustada que la miraba de forma analítica, mientras detrás suyo estaba una silueta femenina cubierta por las sombras.

— ¿Acaso ustedes están detrás de lo que ocurre en la aldea?

— No puedo darme el crédito de esto, ya que solo soy una simple enfermera con mucha, mucha curiosidad. Este mundo de ninjas ha mostrado candidatas muy buenas para convertirse en la Skullgirl

— No sé de qué hablas, pero aquí se detiene su plan

— **No será así debilucha **– en eso, desde las sombras apareció una versión de Temari pero más oscura y con sus ojos rojos – **Das tu vida por una aldea a la cual no perteneces. Eres una traidora de Suna**

— ¿Y tú qué sabes de eso?

— **Yo represento aquel lado que has reprimido. Estoy aquí para hacerte ver que has traicionado a tu familia y amigos, todo por un deber que no te correspondía a ti**

— Te equivocas – Temari sujeto su abanico con enojo para después pasar su mano por donde estaba su banda ninja – mi lealtad será siempre hacia mi aldea. Pero este es el lugar que le dio una segunda oportunidad a mis hermanos y a mí. No dejare que destruyan este lugar

— **Veamos si tus palabras hacen honor a tu voluntad**

**Escenario: Iglesia de la Trinidad**

**Temari vs Valentine y Dark Temari**

**Gana Temari**

Una vez que Temari derroto a sus contrincantes, un destello blanco que provenía desde una puerta al fondo, llamo su atención. Al acercarse, se percató que había una escalinata que conducía a lo que parecía un sótano. Con pasos lentos fue bajando varios pisos, hasta que llego a lo que parecían unas catacumbas llenas de varias yumbas y en medio de todo eso, vio a una chica con un traje de maid en blanco y negro, desbordando un semblante sombrío e intimidante.

— ¿Tú eres la Skullgirl? – Temari se acercó con cautela a la chica que parecía estar concentrada en su labor

— **_Así es. Me sorprende ver que alguien llegara hasta aquí _**– hablo Marie con naturalidad – **_sin duda este mundo está lleno de personas muy poderosas_**

— El problema es que te rodeaste de personas débiles. ¿Por qué atacas esta aldea?

— **_No tengo opción. Necesito de su fuerza para volver a mi mundo. Y para eso, estoy dispuesta a todo_**

— ¿No te importa la gente que estas lastimando con ello? Has causado muchos problemas gracias a tu intervención

— **_Yo no pedí esto. Yo solo quiero volver a mi mundo y cumplir mi propio objetivo_**

— Estoy segura que eso no se cumplirá, y menos ahora que estoy dispuesta a detenerte

— **_Tienes una gran voluntad, pero no puedo dejarte hacerlo _**– Marie alzo los brazos con enojo - **_¡Acabare con aquellos que se interpongan en mi camino!_**

Marie alzo los brazos y una gran cantidad de huesos y esqueletos se agruparon a su alrededor. Abrió sus ojos con fuerza, revelando una iris de cráneo rojo en todo su esplendor y un instinto lleno de ira y muerte, que se expandió en todo su ser.

**Escenario: Atrio Final**

**Temari vs Marie**

**Gana Temari**

Una vez que Temari derroto a Marie, frente suyo se posó el Skullheart. Flotando y soltando un brillo azul a su alrededor, Temari se vio hipnotizada por sus destellos.

— **_Venciste a quien usaba mi poder _**– hablo el Skullheart con una voz tenebrosa – **_te cumpliré cualquier deseo que me pidas_**

— ¿Cualquier deseo que quiera? – Temari sonrió con malicia para después abrir por completo su abanico - ¡Pues deseo que desaparezcas para siempre de este mundo!

— **_Niña tonta _**– el Skullheart recibía las ráfagas cortantes de Temari que lo despedazaban poco a poco - **_¡Al destruirme, solo has condenado a este mundo! ¡Pronto regresare y mi poder volverá para tentar a otras! _**

Temari destruyo por completo al Skullheart, lo que provoco que todo el lugar empezara a colapsar, pero ella estaba muy cansada por todo lo ocurrido. Incapaz de moverse, se sintió satisfecha por haber salvado a la aldea, pero cuando se disponía a entregarse a la muerte, fue cargada en brazos y sacada del lugar rápidamente. Una vez fuera de peligro, Temari descubrió que su salvador no era otro que Shikamaru que la cargaba en brazos con una sonrisa.

— Cielos, ¿No puedes evitar meterte en situaciones problemáticas? – Shikamaru la bajo con delicadeza mientras suspiraba con pereza

— Deberías ser más agradecido, pues fui yo quien salvo tu quería aldea – Temari se recuperó de la impresión mientras le daba la espalda a Shikamaru en un intento de ocultar el rubor en sus mejillas – supongo que no puedo esperar más del ninja más perezoso de este lugar

— Tienes razón, no tienes por qué esperar – Shikamaru se puso al lado de la chica mientras extendía su mano – gracias Temari, por salvarnos

— No fue nada – la chica tomo su mano aun sonrojada – este también es mi hogar y debía protegerlo

— Creo que hiciste más que eso, valla que además de problemática, eres una heroína

Temari sonrió ante las palabras de Shikamaru, intentando no verse demasiado alegre por ese cumplido. Después de eso, Temari fue reconocida por su labor a la aldea, pero ella aseguro que las palabras del Skullheart solo presagiaban su regreso, el cual fue confirmado por Parasoul y Miss Fortune, quienes se habían vuelto aliadas de Temari. Después de mucho hablarlo, se decidió a formar una fuerza ninja especializada en la investigación y prevención contra una posible Skullgirl en el futuro. Unos años después, Temari se encontraba en la aldea de Konoha, ahora siendo una ninja de dicha aldea al contraer matrimonio con Shikamaru y ese día en especial se encontraba siendo visitada por una de sus amigas más recientes.

— ¡Que cosita más adorable! – Nadia se encontraba acariciando las mejillas de un pequeño Shikadai de al menos 4 años – eres un adorable bebe, que te comería a besos

— Contrólate Nadia, no es para tanto – hablo Temari tomando en brazos de nuevo a Shikadai – me da gusto que ya hayas conseguido ascender a Jounnin como querías

— Fue como quitarle una sardina a un pescador – la felina ahora portaba una banda de Suna en su frente – tus hermanos me dijeron que vendrán la próxima semana para ver a su sobrinito lindo

— Estaré ansiosa por recibirlos. Dime, ¿Qué han sabido de la nueva Skullgirl?

— Solo rumores, según lo que informaron las Garzas Negras, se dirige a la Aldea de la Lluvia. Mañana llevare al equipo de Suna para investigar

— Entiendo. Si necesitan apoyo, no duden en pedírmelo – Temari miro hacia el muro donde estaba su abanico – aún tengo fuerzas para luchar contra ella

Siendo que había tenido una peligrosa experiencia contra Marie la anterior Skullgirl, Temari no dudaría en luchar de nuevo. Después de todo, tenía una familia y un hogar al que proteger.

**Fin**

**¡Felicidades, Final de Temari desbloqueado!**

**Pista de un personaje secreto disponible**

**Pídela por mensaje**

**Gracias por tu tiempo**


	4. Tenten

**_"¡Yo nunca fallo!"_**

Konoha parecía estar en un día normal para todos, excepto para una chica de cabello castaño con peinado en bollos. Ese día se encontraba como siempre, cuidando de su súper energético sensei y su compañero de equipo, que sin importar la pierna rota y la silla de ruedas, seguían rebozando de sus dichosas llamas de la juventud.

— ¡Vamos Lee, no detengas el paso! – grito Guy caminando sobre sus manos por una de las calles de Konoha – aun nos faltan 100 vueltas más para terminar con la rutina de la mañana

— ¡Entendido Guy-sensei! – contesto Lee imitando el andar de su maestro y figura a seguir

— ¿No pueden controlarse un poco? – Tenten les seguía desde atrás con pesar – apenas ayer terminaron su ronda de 500 vueltas y ahora comenzaran otra

— No debemos bajar la intensidad de nuestras llamas, pequeña – hablo Guy mirando a la chica – tú también deberías unírtenos

— No gracias, aún tengo cosas que hacer – Tenten revisaba una pequeña nota que saco con seriedad – se me pidió investigar la desaparición de algunas chicas en la aldea. Solo se han encontrado a algunas, pero sin ninguna gota de sangre en sus cuerpos

— Eso sí que es escalofriante – hablo Lee poniéndose de pie – tal vez un vampiro apareció en la aldea

— Lee, por favor – Tenten se palmeo la frente con molestia – solo un tonto puede creer en cosas como vampiros, o fantasmas o…

— ¡Esqueletos andantes! – grito Lee con miedo apuntando hacia Tenten

— ¡Oye, para tu información mi figura no es tan esquelética! – Tenten reacciono con molestia por las palabras de su compañero – tu sí que eres un esqueleto andante…

— ¡No Tenten, mira!

La chica miro detrás suyo a donde apuntaba su sensei y vio con sorpresa, como del suelo y de las calles de Konoha aparecían esqueletos andantes que atacaban a todo civil frente suyo. Rock Lee y Tenten no lo pensaron mucho y se lanzaron contra los esqueletos a luchar, acabándolos rápidamente, pero más esqueletos seguían apareciendo.

— ¿De dónde salieron estos esqueletos? – Tenten se vio rodeada, pero una patada por parte de Guy detuvo ese ataque

— Tenten, Lee y yo nos encargaremos de retener esto y ayudar a los civiles. Investiga este problema e informa al Hokage

— Pero sensei – la chica vio cómo su superior podía luchar aun sosteniéndose con las manos y con una sola pierna

— Descuida Tenten, te cubrimos – Lee liberaba una pequeña porción de chakra de su cuerpo con seriedad – tu puedes con este problema

— De acuerdo, pero tengan cuidado

Con preocupación, la chica salió corriendo hacia el centro de la aldea, buscando la causa de este problema.

**Escenario: Calles de Konoha**

**Tenten vs Squigly**

**Gana Tenten**

Tenten subió a los tejados para observar bien la situación y se percató que sobre la Roca Hokage se formaba un vórtice violeta por el cual los esqueletos se movían y concentraban.

— ¿Cómo es que esto sucedió? – Tenten miraba a su alrededor donde los esqueletos seguían apareciendo – no parece tener fin…

— ¡Boom, fuera de mi camino! – en eso, una pequeña voz con tonalidad robótica se escuchó detrás de la chica - ¿Acaso estas cosas no tienen fin?

— Oye jefa, no importa a donde vamos, siguen apareciendo más esqueletos – se escuchó otra voz – creo que esto dejo de ser entretenido

Tenten se sorprendió al ver el origen de esas voces, en especial al ver lo que se suponía que eran esos sujetos u objetos: un yunque con piernas y brazos de boxeador, una pesa con cara gruñona y brazos y piernas cortas, una gran bomba gorda con el número 8 en el centro y una más pequeña a su lado. Pero en medio de esos personajes tan curiosos, estaba una chica con un vestido grande de tono violeta oscuro que cubría hasta sus tobillos y de mangas cortas, con bordes blancos de holanes. Llevaba un moño rojo en el centro del pecho y usaba un sombrero de copa del mismo tono de su vestido, pero con una placa roja metálica al frente con dos tornillos. Algo extraño en su apariencia, era que sus brazos eran muy delgados y metálicos, con unos ojos rojos que resaltaban en todo el largo, y sus manos eran grandes, cubiertas por unos guantes blancos y las cuencas de sus ojos estaban vacías, pero no parecía tener problemas para ver.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – Tenten se puso en guardia al ver a ese singular grupo

— Miren, es otro ninja, pero no se parece al de las caricaturas que vemos en la televisión – hablo la chica con burla – los de las películas son más serios y no usan ropas tan coloridas

— Además que siempre se ven en películas de blanco y negro – hablo la pesa con molestia - ¿Qué hacemos jefa?

— Solo vámonos, no tenemos porque perder el tiempo con ella

— No te iras hasta que me respondas – Tenten saco algunas de sus armas con molestia – dime quien eres y que haces aquí

— Valla, parece que es una chica ruda. Bien te diré mi nombre. Yo soy Peacock, y soy la más poderosa arma viviente del lugar. Y tú, solo eres una pequeña piedra en mi camino

— No me subestimes, te aseguro que acabare contigo

— ¿En serio? Con esas armas yo lo dudo – en eso, la mencionada saco una de sus armas de fuego con arrogancia – esto de aquí sí que es un arma, mucho mejor que tus cuchillitos de mantequilla que usas

— ¡No te burles de mis armas! – Tenten se enojó con un puchero - ¡Voy a callarte la boca niña insolente!

— ¡A ver si puedes!

**Escenario: Tejados de Konoha**

**Tenten vs Peacock**

**Gana Tenten**

— ¡Oye, no es justo! – Peacock estaba de rodillas agotada por la pelea – hiciste trampa con esas armas tuyas

— Las tuyas son muy poderosas y peligrosas – Tenten se recuperaba con cierto orgullo – ahora dime, ¿De dónde vienes?

— No puedes obligarme a nada

— No, pero puedo arrestarte…

— ¡Quieta ahí señorita!

En eso, una enorme silueta se interpuso entre Tenten y Peacock. Esta se revelo como un sujeto de amplio tamaño con una gabardina color café crema en su totalidad. Pero a lo largo de su cuerpo se observaban partes metálicas, como si fuera un enorme instrumento musical.

— Al fin llegas "Gran B" – hablo la chica con molestia - ¿Dónde estabas unos minutos antes de que me dieran una paliza?

— Estaba buscándote Patricia – hablo el enorme sujeto con seriedad – te advertí junto a tu pandilla que era peligroso explorar por tu cuenta. Debiste quedarte conmigo

— Sabes que cuando quiero algo, lo consigo a la fuerza o simplemente lo destruyo – continuo la chica con burla – pero ya que estas aquí, podrías ayudarme a terminar con esta pelea

— Preferiría no luchar de nuevo, pero parece que ustedes saben más sobre este asunto que cualquier otro – Tenten se puso en guardia para detener a su adversario – así que necesito que me digan todo lo que saben

— Lo siento señorita, pero es muy peligroso. Tendré que detener su camino

**Escenario: Tejados de Konoha**

**Tenten vs Big Band **

**Gana Tenten**

— ¡¿Cómo fue que perdiste?! – Peacock vio alarmada como su gran compañero se ponía de rodillas por el agotamiento – eres demasiado blando Big B

— Eres muy fuerte lo admito – Tenten guardo sus cosas y se acercó a los desconocidos – no quiero problemas, solo quiero información de lo que ocurre en mi aldea

— Supongo que no se puede evitar

Unos minutos después, Tenten se puso al tanto sobre la situación y su origen, siendo este la Skullgirl y su poder. La chica no quería dar crédito a lo dicho, pero todo apuntaba a que la amenaza seria real, así que decidió seguir investigando, mientras dejaba al dúo tranquilo, agradeciéndoles el gesto y prometiendo volver con la victoria. Aunque Tenten se mostraba dudosa ante el poder del Skullheart, pero no podía negar que sentía curiosidad por ese poder, así que decidió apresurar su paso hacia la cima de la Roca Hokage.

**Escenario: Calles de Konoha**

**Tenten vs Cerebella**

**Gana Tenten**

**Escenario: Roca del Hokage**

**Tenten vs Parasoul**

**Gana Tenten**

Una vez que llego a la cima, Tenten se dirigió hacia la entrada de un gran templo y se sorprendió de ver a Rock Lee, pero su compañero parecía intentar detener a alguien que gritaba con violencia. Al acercarse pudo ver que era una especie de chica con un cuerpo desnutrido y ropas pobres y grilletes en sus muñecas y tobillos. Tenía una especie de mascara cortada que cubría todo su rostro, varios clavos se encontraban clavados en sus brazos y piernas y en su espalda se ve una especie de conexión que se conecta a un shuriken de cuatro aspas muy filosas que se mueven de forma violenta.

— Tranquilízate, no quiero luchar contra ti – Lee intentaba controlar a la chica frente suyo

— ¡Aléjate de mí o te destruiré! – la chica grito de forma violenta mientras usaba el arma en su espalda para alejar al ninja de Konoha - ¡Acabare contigo!

Con un rápido movimiento, Lee recibió un poderoso corte en su brazo al intentar cubrirse, mientras la chica se acercaba de forma peligrosa.

— ¡Lee! – Tenten lanzo varios kunai haciendo retroceder a la hostil enemiga - ¡No te acerques!

— Yo… no quiero… ¡Sal de mi cabeza! – la chica gritaba mientras sacudía su cabeza con dolor - ¡Déjame en paz!

— Que pequeña rebelde, se nota que sigues siendo muy terca – en eso, apareció una enfermera detrás de la chica – aun con Brain Drain aquí, sigues oponiéndote. Ese loco científico pierde el tiempo con jueguitos en lugar de atender lo más importante

— ¿Tú le hiciste eso? – Tenten se enfureció con la enfermera detrás de la chica - ¿Cómo pudiste?

— Admito que parte de la culpa es mía, pero este no es mi estilo de trabajo. Pero no tengo más tiempo para jugar. PainWheel, acaba con ellos

— ¡Roooaaaarrrggghhh!

— ¡Lee, quédate detrás de mí!

**Escenario: Cima de la Roca Hokage**

**Tenten vs PainWheel**

**Gana Tenten**

Una vez derrotada, Tenten se acercó a la chica que jadeaba con dolor y frustración.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? – Tenten vio que ella no levantaba el rostro por miedo – no temas, no quiero ser tu enemiga

— Yo… lo siento… - la chica sujetaba su cabeza con dolor – el sigue controlándome, aun cuando intento luchar contra sus ordenes

— Tal vez alguien de nuestros amigos pueda ayudarte – en eso, se acercó Lee ya recuperado – creo que Ino y Sakura-chan serían las indicadas

— Es una buena idea Lee – Tenten ayudo a la chica a levantarse con cuidado – Lee te llevara al hospital de Konoha, estarás a salvo ahí

— Muchas gracias – PainWheel solo agradeció en silencio mientras se relajaba

— ¿Tú que harás Tenten?

— Terminare con este problema de una buena vez – hablo Tenten preparando un pergamino – ahora me toca a mi

— Ten cuidado Tenten, las Llamas de la Juventud te darán fuerza

Tenten sonrió ante el comentario de su amigo y se adentró al extraño santuario frente suyo. Al entrar, vio a la enfermera de antes, pero ahora conversaba con una extraña mujer con unas ropas de monja, mientras sus ojos se encontraban cerrados.

— Acabaste con PainWheel, no me sorprende. Desde un principio sabía que sería un experimento fallido

— ¿Cómo puedes hablar de ella como si fuera un objeto desechable? – Tenten se enfureció ante esas palabras – ella es un ser humano que merece respeto.

— **Bonitas palabras viniendo de ti – **la monja respondió con una voz terrorífica – **una mujer entrenada para ser un arma al servicio de su aldea. No tienes el respeto que te mereces**

— Yo me siento feliz con mi vida, una que yo escogí sin ningún remordimiento

— **Sin embargo no recibes el trato que te mereces. Vives una vida que ninguna otra persona aceptaría con gusto. Estas atrapada**

— Quien sabe, tal vez la del error eres tu – Tenten saco sus armas con determinación – yo no necesito escuchar los consejos de personas como tu

— Las personas como yo son las que sobrevivimos – Valentine saco sus bisturí con arrogancia – veamos quien tiene las armas más filosas

**Escenario: Iglesia de la Trinidad**

**Tenten vs Valentine y Doublé**

**Gana Tenten**

Una vez que Tenten derroto a sus contrincantes, un destello blanco que provenía desde una puerta al fondo, llamo su atención. Al acercarse, se percató que había una escalinata que conducía a lo que parecía un sótano. Con pasos lentos fue bajando varios pisos, hasta que llego a lo que parecían unas catacumbas llenas de varias yumbas y en medio de todo eso, vio a una chica con un traje de maid en blanco y negro, desbordando un semblante sombrío e intimidante.

— **_¿Cómo es que llegaste aquí? _**– Marie miro con sorpresa a la chica frente suyo

— Tengo mis habilidades, después de todo soy una gran ninja

— **_No detecto en ti mucho potencial. Eh visto lo que este mundo puede ofrecer y tú no sobresales mucho_**

— ¡¿Disculpa?! Para tu información soy una de las kunoichi más poderosas de la aldea y no dejare que te burles de mi – Tenten se enojó ante las palabras de la Maid mientras sacaba uno de sus pergaminos – te derrotare con todo mi poder

— **_Si llegaste hasta aquí, es porque eres capaz de oponerte a mi poder, pero no puedo permitirte hacerlo. Necesito del poder de este mundo para regresar al mío_**

— No dejare que pongas a mi Aldea en peligro. Odio decirlo pero, ¡Encenderé mis llamas de la Juventud en esta pelea!

Marie alzo los brazos y una gran cantidad de huesos y esqueletos se agruparon a su alrededor. Abrió sus ojos con fuerza, revelando una iris de cráneo rojo en todo su esplendor y un instinto lleno de ira y muerte, que se expandió en todo su ser.

**Escenario: Atrio Final**

**Tenten vs Marie**

**Gana Tenten**

Tenten vio delante suyo al Skullheart. Con solo pasar su mano frente suyo, sintió el poder rebosante sobre ella. Un poder capaz de concederle todo aquello que más deseaba, pero no sabía que desear.

— Este es el Skullheart que mencionaron antes – Tenten miraba el deslumbrante objeto frente suyo - ¿En verdad puedes conceder cualquier deseo?

— **_Por supuesto, yo te concederé cualquier cosa que me pidas _**– el extraño objeto hablaba con una voz tenebrosa – **_todo aquello que más anhelas, se te concederá_**

— Todo lo que yo quiera – la chica recordó a su difunto compañero, a su mejor amigo, a sus compañeros y a su sensei – no, no debería ser tan fácil

— **_Incluso alguien como tú, se merece un poco de felicidad_**

— No así, no es correcto – Tenten sacó un arma y la levanto contra el Skullheart – no me dejare llevar por tu poder

— **_Tal vez en siete años cambies de opinión _**

Con una risa de burla, el Skullheart fue destruido por Tenten, causando una poderosa explosión que arraso la zona. Tenten abrió los ojos y descubrió que estaba en el hospital de Konoha y que se encontraba en una camilla. Observo a su alrededor algunas flores y regalos con los nombres de sus amigos y luego escucho el ruido de alguien jadeando. Al mirar a un lado de su cama, vio a su compañero Lee haciendo flexiones mientras contaba en silencio, intentando en vano hacer ruido.

— ¿Qué haces Lee? – la pregunta de Tenten hizo reaccionar a su compañero

— Tenten, lamento si te desperté – Lee se puso de pie recuperando el aliento

— ¿Cómo termine aquí?

— Una explosión sacudió el lugar donde peleaste y cuando fui a buscarte junto a Naruto y Shikamaru, te encontramos inconsciente. Un gran sujeto y una niña rara dijeron conocerte y nos explicaron todo. Nos salvaste a todos

— Solo hice lo que es correcto – Tenten se apeno con las palabras de su compañero, pero se sorprendió al recibir una linda flor por parte de su compañero

— Hiciste más que eso, en serio que fuiste una heroína. Encendiste tus llamas de la juventud y nos salvaste. En serio que eres la mejor

— Solo me avergüenzas Lee, gracias por tus palabras – la chica tomo la rosa mientras se recostaba en la cama – necesito un pequeño descanso…

— ¡Ahí esta!

En eso, la habitación fue invadida por Guy, Big Band, Peacock, PainWheel y varios de los amigos de Tenten que venían a visitarla, aunque no cabían todos en la habitación. Al ver como ellos se alegraban y le felicitaban, sentía que todo su esfuerzo había valido la pena, incluso el que no tuviera que pedir un deseo al Skullheart. Algunos años después, en un campo de entrenamiento de la aldea, Lee entrenaba de nuevo junto a Big Band mientras Guy los observaba desde su silla de ruedas, siendo detenido por Tenten de querer unírseles, mientras Peacock los observaba con aburrimiento.

— ¡Oh vamos Gran B, gánale de una vez! – grito la chica con molestia

— Este chico sí que es rudo – el mencionado muy apenas podía detener los ataques de Lee – ya no soy tan joven como antes

— Solo necesita encender sus llamas de la juventud como yo – dijo Lee con emoción

— Lee no parece querer detenerse ante nada – hablo Tenten con pesar

— A mí me gusta su energía – en eso, una voz tímida se escuchó detrás de Tenten

Ella miro detrás suyo a quien antes llevaba el nombre de PainWheel. Era Carol, que ahora llevaba un lindo vestido floreado, aunque en sus brazos, piernas y rostro aun llevaban algunas de las cicatrices de los experimentos a los que fue sometida, se veía como una chica nueva. Tenten le sonrió para que se acercara más al grupo.

— Llegaste Carol-chan – hablo Guy con emoción - ¿Estas lista para unirte a la sesión de practica?

— Pero Guy-sensei, ella aun recibe tratamiento en el hospital – Tenten se mostró molesta con la propuesta de su sensei

— Por eso lo necesita. No hay nada que las Llamas de la Juventud no curen

— Esas Llamas de la Juventud son aburridas – hablo Peacock con burla – yo prefiero ver muchas explosiones

— Yo, no se – Carol se mostraba nerviosa por la situación - ¿Cree que pueda hacerlo?

— Solo cree en ti misma – dijo Tenten a su lado con una sonrisa – recuerda que todo se puede si de verdad lo deseas

— Entonces lo hare – Carol sonrió con los dientes por la emoción – quiero encender esas llamas que dice

— ¡Ese es el espíritu!

Tenten veía a su pequeño grupito animado y no podía evitar compartir esa alegría. Ellos eran iguales, dotados con grandes habilidades a punto de relucir con su propio esfuerzo. Y eso es lo que ella también haría, después de todo, ese fue su deseo.

**Fin **

**¡Felicidades, Final de Tenten desbloqueado!**

**Pista de un personaje secreto disponible**

**Pídela por mensaje**

**Gracias por tu tiempo**


	5. Aviso

p style="text-align: center;"strongAVISO DE SUSPENSION DE LABORES TEMPORAL/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Saludos a todos. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Me llamo Emperor92, pero mi nombre real es Oziel./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Disculpen si les hice creer que esto era una actualizacion, la verdad es muy diferente./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Antes que nada, aclaro que esto no es un final ni nada de eso. Veran, soy de las personas que suelen tropezarse muchas veces en la vida, y pocas son las que me ayudan a aprender algo de ello. Pero aunque mi caminar sea lento, es seguro y preciso. Ademas, tropezar de ves en cuando no es malo./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Cada tropiezo es un aprendizaje nuevo, que nos permite re-analizar nuestros pasos y caminar en un camino mas seguro, y eso me gusta mucho. Pero recientemente me di cuenta de algo./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Tuve un tropiezo muy fuerte emocionalmente, mi vida se ha llenado de tantas cosas, buenas y malas y me di cuenta, que aun hay mucho que aprender. Reflexionando sobre mi gusto por la escritura, eh de reconocer que soy pesimo. No lo digo por los pocos reviews, o por los malos. Mucho menos porque mi popularidad no es mucha. Simplemente me di cuenta que aun debo aprender, tanto sobre mi, como de los demas, en especial del publico que se toma la molestia de pasar por mi perfil. Y no es mentira, porque no soy alguien que marque tendencias o deje una marca o huella en los lectores./p  
p style="text-align: left;"¿En verdad se complacer el gusto de los lectores? ¿En que me estoy equivocando? ¿Acaso no tengo talento?/p  
p style="text-align: left;"No busco lastima de otros, no pido a gritos que lean una palabra de mis capitulos, solo pido su sinceridad, para saber si de verdad hago bien las cosas./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Con mucho dolor, debo analizar mis anteriores interrogantes y analizar mi posicion actual. Por lo que pido disculpas por la inactividad que se vera reflejada en mi perfil en mucho tiempo./p  
p style="text-align: left;"¿Cuando volvere a actualizar? No lo se/p  
p style="text-align: left;"¿Volveras a escribir? No lo se/p  
p style="text-align: left;"¿Este es un adios? No lo se, pero yo espero que no/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Muchas gracias a todos y cada uno de ustedes, por tomarse el tiempo de leer este mensaje, que a decir verdad, necesitaba compartir./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Mi unica, y humilde peticion, es que visiten a otros escritores amigos mios, a los cuales aprecio y respeto mucho. Porque les puedo asegurar, que su talento es 1000 veces mayor al mio. Ellos tienen una chispa que me atrapa, y yo espero que los atrape a ustedes:/p  
p style="text-align: left;"- Javipozos/p  
p style="text-align: left;"- Regina Alba Blossom/p  
p style="text-align: left;"- Pegasister Geishiken/p  
p style="text-align: left;"- OtakuFIRE/p  
p style="text-align: left;"- Serpiente Obsidiana/p  
p style="text-align: left;"- Ares-sama/p  
p style="text-align: left;"- dante21/p  
p style="text-align: left;"- Sebas602/p  
p style="text-align: left;"- Hecate Blackmood96/p  
p style="text-align: left;"- Mercy Medical angel/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Gracias por todo, yo de verdad les deseo lo mejor a todos y cada uno de ustedes./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Fue un gusto, en verdad, ser parte de sus ratos libres de entretenimiento y ocio. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Emperor92, Oziel, fuera/p  
p style="text-align: left;"¡Paz!/p 


End file.
